


Soul Vessel

by Marenol



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, But I am too lazy, Chara (Undertale) Is Their Own Warning, Chara Actually Cares About The Multiverse, Chara Sometimes manipulates your Thoughts, Chara likes to threaten people, Chara only cares about their orginal world, Chara plays with emotions, Comedy, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Am Tag Baiting, I am probably going to change the name later, I don't think there is going to be any romance, I like referances, Kris Is A Vessel, M/M, My Tags are long, Not technically bodyswap, Not with the reader, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is confused, Some Classic Void Creatures, Swearing, That is a lie, That is probably why the chapters are kinda gonna be late, The Void, There are going to be more sanses, Vessel, Void Creatures, it's probably not funny lol, just like the last fic I started but didn't even post the second chapter because of laziness, like so much swearing, mutliverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenol/pseuds/Marenol
Summary: You were definitely not a normal person.Why you may ask?First, you woke up in a weird place and touched some strange and obviously not a 'suspicious' mirror.Then, of course, it sucked you into it.On top of that, you got your body stolen and blackmailed to help a demon child.Fantastic.





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't start writing fanfics when I didn't even finish the first one.

You slowly open your eyes. You feel like your head is spinning around, you can't focus on anything. You groan and slowly sit. You can't think clearly.  
You wait a minute or two and slowly open your eyes-  
They widen immediately.  
There is only white.

**(̾͜Ȳ̙ö̡́u̯̎ ͍̓ǧ͉e̖̍t̲̅ ̹͂ẗ̥h̢̛e͔̊ ̝̄f̛̬e̦͠ḛ͛l̲̄i̭̓n̤̆g̩͂ ͍͋t̬̄h͕͒à̩t̫͒ ̲̇s̳͝o̗͑m̳̈́ȅ̬t͙̑h̰͋i̡̊n͖͐g͕̚ ̰́s̞̅i̳̓m̪̽i̦̋l̢͝á̲r̒͜ ́͜t͓͐o͓͗ ͔͠t͜͝h̳̑i͈̇s̈́ͅ ̙͗h̖͘ạ̎ṕ͈p͇͂ẹ̋n̙̉ȅ̥d͔͐ ̯͝i͎̐n̡̔ ̣̍a͖̚ñ͔ȏ̮ţ̚h̼͒ë̩́r̳͝ ̝̃w̹̒o̬̎r͉͝ĺ̗d̺̓.̘̋)̺͂**

You try to stand up but your headache only worsens. You curse.  
This is so wrong and you know it, you can feel it in your core. Why were you here? How did you come?  
The last thing you remember is getting ready to sleep in an unholy time. You and your friend were watching films but she fell asleep after two movies. Your not-so-apartments were in the same building because you wanted to be close to her. So you wake her up but she was still sleepy so you support her and drop her at her bed. After that, you got into your own apartment and watched a few videos on MeTube and got ready to sleep. 

(It wasn't just a few videos.)

You try to remember more things but it worsens your headache. These memories did come to you but you didn't feel like YOU were the one remembering. It almost felt like you were dreaming?  
Welp that was that, if you were trying to find a way out of here you were going to do that fast so you start walking. But its all white and there is no sound, it doesn't even feel like there is a ground under you!

You are really unlucky. You sigh again but louder. You wanted to scream but you needed to calm down or you were probably going to have a panic attack. So you didn't think about anything and start walking aimlessly. It was really silent and there was nothing around you so closing your eyes for a little bit wouldn't probably hurt. 

This was really weird, waking up in an unfamiliar face that is nothing but white. But it was so familiar-  
You hit something hard and fell to the ground.  
'What the-'  
Your eyes snap open. There was something in this hell! Something that you can touch and it was a-  
Mirror?  
'What the F-'

What is a mirror doing here? Well, at least you should be grateful because if you walk longer you can even find someone!  
You got to your feet and look at the mirror more closely.  
It was a body mirror, made out of light wood. There were symbols at the corners that was weirdly shaped.  
You look at yourself from the mirror.  
Your Green eyes are looking back at you and your Brown hair is in a messy state.  
Eh, that was what you expected anyway. Sighing you yourself you get behind the mirror.

(Not even noticing the creepy smile your reflection sent to your way)

There are more symbols behind the mirror, but when you look at the middle there is another big symbol, but you feel like you know what this symbol means. Its a bit roughed up but you can make it out just a little bit of it.  
There is a circle and two wings, under that there are three triangles. One of them upside down.  
You trace the symbol with your fingers a little bit. There can be more symbols on the front that you missed so you go back there again.

(You don't know why you care about these symbols.)

You froze when you see your reflection. Well if you could call that YOUR reflection. There is someone who has brown hair, you can't see their eyes because of their hair. Their tan color is just a little bit brown, probably because of a sunburn. They look like they are wearing a light green shirt with one big light yellow stripe in the middle and they are wearing brown pants. Just for a second you could see their outfit glitch and change into an armor. You blink, you probably imagined that. But the weird part is that they don't have pink cheeks. 

 

(You don't know why you expected to see pink cheeks.) 

You feel a chill go down your spine. Because of their red eyes that looked like they were looking into your soul.

(Even though the ''reflection'' didn't even move an inch)

You were frozen and just stared at the reflection. After a few minutes later you decided to move just a little bit. You slowly moved your arm. The reflection moved as well. You sigh not because you were relaxed but just because you were already in a place that everywhere is white and weird. This was no exception as well to that weirdness.  
Welp enough of that weird mirror, you needed to find a way out of here-

The reflections smile grew into a very creepy smile.  
The second you saw smile panic begin to rise inside you so you tried to turn away and run but it caught your arm faster then you could've imagined, dragging you into the mirror. You tried escaping, screaming just for someone to help.

***But nobody came.**


	2. It's Really Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an early chapter.
> 
> I know no one reads this anyway lol.

Everything hurt. Even saying that couldn't define the pain you were in. What could've you have done to hurt your precious body like this? Was it exercise? Cause you were sure as hell you haven't tortured your body like that. Because  
Every. Damn. Muscle. Of. **Y̶o̶u̶r̶**. Body. Hurt.  
Exercising couldn't hurt like that ri-  
Your eyes snap open. As memories of what happened came crashing down on you.

Well, that was a bad idea because you get blinded by the light laser of the god damn sun. You groan and shift to your side. 

Another bad idea because now you are in more pain. And it seems like your arm decided it couldn't carry you anymore and you faceplant to the ground. 

...

You could eat some dirt while you are at it. 

You lay there thinking about what happened.  
First, you wake up in a place you were unfamiliar with and try to explore and go against everything your family told you about when you are in an unfamiliar place.  
Secondly, you find a mirror in somewhere that there is nothing but white. Pretty suspicious ain't it? While you are at it touch some of it as well cause why the f*ck not?  
And third, get dragged into a mirror by a creepy as f*ck reflection. 

...

It was really scary, even though you wouldn't want to admit. Like you were drowning but felt your skin burn.

(You feel like there is something wrong with **y̶o̶u̶r̶** body.  
You ignore the weird feeling.)

Maybe, it was a dream? A thought came from a corner of your brain while you were thinking about what happened. That was a hopeful suggestion but every part of your brain that had logic said nope.

(Even though you wished it was a bad dream.)

If it was a dream how were you here? Wait...  
Where were you anyway?  
...  
You wanted to smack yourself for opening your eyes and not looking at your surroundings better. Cause there could be wild animals, or a killer, etc. or hell you could still be in that white hell hole.

(Even though it was obvious that there wasn't a Sun in that ''White Hell Hole'')

You had a tendency to think about the worst case scenario first. You raise up your chin a little bit and open your eyes slowly.

(Hoping that the death beam laser couldn't find a way into your eyes again.)

You blink a few times to adjust to the light of the area. There are lots of trees. But it seems like you are in a clearing. Welp, you are in a forest with a little pond right in front of you. At least there are things you can touch.

You can even hear the city voice just a little bit!

Well enough of that beauty sleep!  
You needed to get up.  
Now if your body working with you it would be pretty nice.  
You slowly raise your arm to support you-  
Wait.  
You don't remember wearing something green.

A green sweater to be exact.  
...  
hell no.  
no  
No  
NO  
**JUST NO.**

You take a shaky breath.

Now no need to jump to conclusions.  
You slowly sit up despite **y̶o̶u̶r̶** body screaming you not to. You look down at what you are wearing. You have a bad feeling in your gut. You are wearing the same sweater and pants of that reflection, you even have brown boots. Did someone change your clothes?

(You are refusing to believe the truth in front of you.)

You slowly touch your face.  
Aw f*ck.  
Your panic rises.  
You are sweating.

You do what you need to calm your nerves.  
You yell,  
Correction.  
You TRY to yell.  
No sound comes out.  
...  
**It's not very effective.**

shitshitshit-  
You stand up too quickly, your legs feel like jelly. You get to the pond before falling down. How many times did you fall down anyway? You look at y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶reflection.

Your face,  
is not your face.  
HA  
Ha  
ha...  
Just why?

You have the exact brown hair and face that reflection had.  
Don't forget the creepy red eyes.

...

At least you are **h̶a̶n̶d̶s̶o̶m̶e̶.**  
Though you look like a demon with those red eyes.

You probably got posse **s̷̝̲̟̗͇̖̙̍̎̓̌̈̀̈́̚ͅş̸̨̬̦͔͇̱̮̆̋̆̀̀̈͊͋e̶̡̖̩̙̗̬͉̿̆̐̈́̅̎͜͝͠d̵̛̫̲̰̙̜̠̟̱̈́̉̓̆̐͛͝ ̷̱͉̥͙̝̠͙̺̆̉̏́̃́͘̚b̵̨̡̞͔͍̤̙̜͐̍́̏́̂̋̚y̴̢̢̛̫̺̣̭̫̪̿̊̍̑ ̵̢̭͔̤͕͕̥̣̀͆́͌͌̃͆͘ǫ̶̯̮̭̣͖͗̌̽̓͒̓̐͘͜n̴̨̖͚̘͈̼͚̬̊̓͊̽̂̉̀̈ȩ̷͕̼͔̞̜̮̗́͒̈́͑̎̓͛͝.̷̘̪̩͎̤͓̞̹̓̐̀͋̈́̓̀̄**

...

Wait what were you thinking about anyway?  
Oh right.  
Demons.  
Does salt work against demons?

(You can almost hear someone laughing at your despair.)

You stare at your now own reflection for a longer. You touch your nose than cheeks and pull it. It hurts.

You touch the sweater you are wearing. It is pretty comfortable, probably the only good thing about this whole thing. It looks like it is made out of really soft silk.  
You slowly get up again.

You feel REALLY weird and uncomfortable.

You needed to fix this.  
But first, you needed to get out of this forest, so you start walking.

Now it would be really great if you didn't have any panic attacks.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
It was so weird seeing yourself in this body.

You at least had one panic attack. Who could blame you though, every time you look at your body (and it is pretty damn much considering it is now your own body.) you felt like your head was spinning so just to forget about that you started to fiddle with your hands. Haha, it didn't work much because of how weird they felt.

It felt like you've been walking for almost an hour now.

(It's been only 20 minutes.)

Lucky for you, you were almost at the exit of the forest and you could see the city.

This is probably the 100th time you said this but your body felt REALLY weird.  
You know when you feel weird about touching someone? Like on a train or bus etc. It's so crowded and you try desperately to not touch them. So you just get in a corner and try to be as small as possible.

Yeah, you tried doing that.  
But you can't escape your body now, can you?

You see a sidewalk ahead of you.

You get on to the sidewalk and continue walking!  
How fun.  
You can hear cars passing by and the noise of the city get louder.

You never thought you were going to miss these noises.  
But after that silence you experienced...  
You were kinda grateful.

Hopefully, nobody would experience something like that.  
That silence could make someone go **crazy-**

''Hey wait!''

You startle from your thought as someone grabs your shoulder.

''I was calling to you for a good time man.''

What the f-  
The man who grabbed you raises his hand as if to surrender. Black hair in front of his face. He wore a blue hoodie and gray jeans and...

Are those pink slippers?

...

''Wow calm down dude I ain't gonna attack you or anything I just wanted to say that your cosplay is really nice.''

What.

''Aw don't look at me like that I'm pretty sure you know what I am talking about!'' He looked like an excited puppy.

You were confused.  
The man looked at you, eyes widening  
''Ah sorry man I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Noah.'' He looked at you smile growing, hands in the pocket of his blue hoodie.

''I am a fan of **Ū̴͉̤̰̯̠̰͈̖̿̓̓̓̅̓̚n̴̥̫͉̙͕̜̤̣͛͆̊̄̓̌̊͌d̵̡͇͙̣̰̲͓̣̓̒͋́̾̎̆̐ë̷̡͎̦͇͚̭̼̩́͑̐͛̓͗̒͠r̸̹̥̖̩͉̞͕͈͑̅̈̾̾̾̌͝ț̶̡̢̛̰̩̯͖̲̒̓̈́̓̿̓̚a̸̛̱̠̳͖̯̱͈̓̾̉̈̋̈́̐͜l̴̢̛̜̱̱̜͇̣̋͆̋̊̄̒̕ͅȩ̵̛͍̺̭̠͉̦̇̔͛̈́̓̐̆͜''**

You couldn't catch what he said. Noah was looking at you expectantly.  
Your confusion growing more. What did he want from you? Your name? Yeah, you probably should give your name to him, that was rude of you. You open your mouth to speak but...

The man in front of you sheepishly rubbes the back of his head.

''Haha you must be a dedicated fan, you are even in the,  
_CHARA_ cter. If you get what I mean?'' The man in front of you named Noah winked at you than finger gunned you.  
You didn't get it...

(You heard a groan...  
Probably your imagination.)

Noah sighed, probably disappointed because he couldn't get a reaction out of you.  
''Anyway, can I get a picture?'' Holding his phone in hand he waved it in front of your face.

You only nodded dumbly.  
''Sweet!'' He throws his arm around you, giving you a side hug thing?

(He doesn't know what a personal space does he?)

''Haha thanks for your time! Hopefully, I'll see you again!'' Before turning away he looks at you again.

''Oh wait here, you can have this.'' He winks at you and turns away, walking.  
You stay there dumbly looking at the direction he went.  
What just happened.

...

You look at your hand.  
It seems like you got his telephone number without doing anything.  
You didn't even need to use your great flirt tactics.

That was something.  
You sigh.  
Just what the hell is going on?  
You look at the store that you are in front of.  
You can see your full reflection.  
You slowly touch your cheek(again).  
You really wanted to sigh again louder. You look through the window of the store and notice the TV store in front of you has news playing on.

''-Now onto another topic about missing people. Y/N S/N went missing about 4 months without a trace, the police are trying to find a lead about Jazmin's disappearance for the past four months but it seems like no luck. If you find anything about-''

Your eyes widen.

(Probably for the 1000th time.)

What...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda like how this chapter turned out.
> 
> I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶A̶s̶g̶o̶r̶e̶.̶
> 
> ALSO, REFERENCES


	3. Such An Amyzing Friend

What...?  
No.  
This is a joke, right?  
This couldn't be happening.  
You refused to believe it.  
You were right there!

(Not even in your body.)

You couldn't have been gone for that long right?  
RIGHT?

Oh god.  
Your only(real) friend Amelia.  
Just thinking about it made you sick.

You were shaking, ignoring the weird and worried looks people sending your way.

Just as someone was about to grab your shoulder and ask if you were okay you bolted, running through the crowd. Not even caring about the angry shouts from the people you crashed into. Your thoughts were drowning the noise of the world around you.

You needed to see your friend and tell her you were okay.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

You run until you come to your friends' doorstep. It's a little building that is across your own apartment and it is not even in the category of a city apartment. Your eyes are probably glossy because of your tears that you refuse to let it fall. You were shaking you didn't want to think about the consequences of what will happen if you open the door and-

You were knocking on the door before you know it. Shitshit why didn't you think this through before knocking-

"Who are you?"  
You saw your friend Amelia open the door slowly, you were frozen as you looked into her eyes. She looked like she cried herself to sleep. Her hair was messy and she wore a long coat. 

(She would do that a lot when she didn't want to change her pajamas.)

You opened your mouth to speak but no sound came out.

(It almost seemed like you didn't use your voice often.)

She looked at you with guarded eyes. You weren't surprised you were a stranger to her. But seeing her looking at you with those eyes made your stomach squirm but your desperation was stronger. So with all your power, you tried talking again with your cracked voice. It was more like a whisper.

"A-amy i-it's m-me." 

(It was the nickname you used for her.)

Her eyes widen and become more glossy. 

"How dare you." Her glossy eyes now filled with sorrow and anger. She looked like she was about to cry. You felt your heart drop.

"You come into MY h-house and pretend to be the only one who understands me?! You, you... How dare you disrespect-! You d-don't even know Jazmin!" Her voice cracks as she starts sobbing. You are frozen and can't think clearly. She looks at you with something in her eyes that you can't describe. Your hope grows just a little bit.

"H-how did you even know where I lived...? Its almost like you came here before..."

Her tears are making you feel guilty. You crush that hope into pieces- even though you didn't want to- because every functioning part in your brain is saying something is not right. She spokes slowly. "Please go."

It's as if someone is squeezing the air through you.  
You do what you are best at in life.  
You run like a coward.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"You shouldn't bully people Jeremy..." A little boy named Jeremy stood across from his friend Jazmin, holding the money he stole from another boy.  
You puff your cheeks  
"I'll tell the teacher." Boys eyes widen as he stutters and says  
"Y-you can't do that!"

...

This was when they were in elementary school. It was the most efficient threat at the time. Who wouldn't be afraid of their teacher when they were in elementary school anyway? But unfortunately, things tend to change.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"She isn't fat or an idiot Kevin..." Kevin lifts up his head from his food and makes eye contact with you. If he could he probably would've raised his brows. "What would you feel if someone said that to you?" He rolls his eyes this was the 5th time you lectured him and he was getting bored. "Well, I didn't even say it directly now did I?" Your eyes fall to the table you are currently sitting with him and his friend. But his friend Amanda is now busy with her phone but you can tell she is listening. "Yes, but you laughed so loudly behind her I'm pretty sure you made her feel bad." He playfully rolls his eyes "You worry too much. Well, enough of that now which character are you going to play with this night?" You feel hesitant about changing the subject but accept it anyway.

...

Middle school.  
People get the first glimpse of real life in this time of their years. Well, you did anyway. 

You always hated bullying, telling the teacher didn't change anything either anyway.

(You were too afraid to stand up for them yourself.)

But the main reason why you didn't tell some important things was that you could've lost their friendship. They were really fun to play with even though their bullying wasn't. You always told them to quit.

It took you 3 years to understand that they weren't the good friends you made them up to be and would turn their backs on you.  
You didn't care about them anymore that much.

(Even though you are still in contact with them.)

You were never a hero.  
Running from problems.  
You wished you were a hero sometimes.

**But you knew you weren't.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It hurt so much.  
Your friend didn't even recognize you. Who said she would recognize you no matter what.

A lite voice back in your head said you didn't look like how you used to be.

You knew that... Then why did it hurt so much?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Your mom was an open-minded woman. She would accept people and their differences. She did believe that change was good as well. She didn't believe in god or anything like that even though you believed some fantastic things.

(Just because you wanted to escape the reality)

You would tell her about them or your theories. Sometimes even you believed what you said. She always looked like she believed you but...

You knew she didn't.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

You were exaggerating.  
It wasn't a big deal.  
Your friend only used her logic just like how your mother would've done, that was why...

(Are you really sure?)

Fuck.  
Who were you kidding?

**YoU WaNTeD tO RiP yOuR SouL oUT**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"M-mom..." A crying little kid stood in the doorway of their mother's bedroom. A plush rabbit with long ears in their hand. Hearing their baby cry mother shot up from the bed and immediately with a gentle voice, she hugged her.

"What's up my little sheep." Little kid hugged their mother to where their tiny arms reached while holding their plush named Ms. Snuggles.

"I-I had a bad dream." The little kid started crying as they remembered the dream they had. Their mother looked at them questioning, wanting to know more about the dream.

"I w-was there b-but you d-dint even heard m-me." They started sobbing uncontrollably. "I sc-creamed at you to s-see me b-but when you t-turned y-you said you d-dint know m-me" Mother held their kid while they cried themselves out.

"Don't worry my sweet pea... I'll recognize you. Doesn't matter who or what you are." Mother stopped hugging -but never letting go of them- made eye contact with the child making sure they looked at them as well.

"Why? Because you are my precious little sheep and I love you."

(She promised you the same thing.)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

You didn't even notice in your overwhelming emotions you were in the forest you wake up in. Your mind was getting cloudy. Your eyes were starting to darken, tears still falling. Why were you so emotional?

(You knew you were always so emotional.). 

You couldn't even feel your arms and one leg! You wanted to curse so badly. It was as if someone was clawing their way to your s̶o̶u̶l̶-̶!̶

.  
..  
...?

(Well that is impossible.)

Well, that was impossible-  
But...  
How were you going to explain the feeling in your arms? As if someone was clawing their way to-

(Your imagination is running wild probably because of the panic attack.)

Yes-  
No.  
That couldn't be it because it was the same feeling you got when you were sucked into that god damn mirror.

(In panic attacks you could get flashbacks isn't it obvious?.)

No.  
Your logical part was saying yes but your heart-  
No, your soul was saying otherwise.

(Well maybe you should listen to your logical part-)

You refused.  
You heard an angry shout.

**(GoD DamN It JuSt LeT mE TAKE ThE F*CkiNg CoNTroL!)**

**YoU ReFuSeD.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not very satisfied with this chapter but meh.
> 
> Maybe I'll add things to it later.
> 
> It is very unlikely though.


End file.
